


i fall in love just a little

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Undercover, but no one's around, its very brief, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Ignis was hired to be Prince Noctis’ chamberlain, he didn’t expect this to be a part of his job.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	i fall in love just a little

When Ignis was hired to be Prince Noctis’ chamberlain, he didn’t expect _this_ to be a part of his job. Over the years, he was trained specifically to advise Prince Noctis. Eventually, Ignis was taught how to be weaponized and now he received orders such as this one.

It was midnight, cold despite it being springtime, and eerily quiet. Ignis pressed his back hard against the stone wall, peering behind it to watch the group of bandits ahead of him, plotting. What were they plotting? Well, obviously to assassinate dear Prince Noctis and that just won’t do. You see, it’s Ignis’ job to watch for these fucks who dare to harm the beloved royals. During the day, Ignis would offer the Prince his advice and leading his lessons but at night...

Ignis unsheathed his two small daggers, laced with magic. He waited for a second and then came from up behind, stabbing one of the bandits with ease. Before any of the others can even blink, Ignis sliced his way through their bodies, freezing them in the process. In the end, he was the only one left standing. Concealing his daggers again, Ignis took a breath and looked around, humming. “Now, that’s over, I must prepare Noct’s schedule.”

At night, he became the assassin.

That part of his job didn’t happen often as the royals were very much loved. But sometimes, there’s a few who were jealous or simply wanted the gil. Once a message was sent, a warning of an assassination plot, Ignis was already on his way. It can get pretty dull and he treated it as target practice, to be honest.

Another night, he was getting ready to strike these lazy assassins but before he could even make his move, they fell over dead. Ignis’ eyes went wide at the sight, utterly confused. Looking around, he noticed bullets lodged into the would-be killers’ skulls. A sudden wind rushed through and the chamberlain understood completely. There was a window.

The hideout the assassins resided in was not attractive looking, but it had everything a home would. It happened to be a small-sized apartment, at the very top of the building, located far from the central part of Insomnia. Humming, Ignis took a peek out the window. Straight across from his location stood another tall building and a person, a man, escaping from his personal hideout. “I see I’m not alone in this job,” he commented.

Looking down at the bodies, “He’s an ally, a very skilled one at that. I wonder who it is. I need to know more,” Ignis stated and escaped from the site.

Over the next couple of missions, Ignis chose to hang back and watch this mysterious man take his targets for himself. He couldn’t lie, whoever it was did an excellent job as a sniper. But enough was enough. He had to do something before the other Crownsguards took notice.

He knew the other man liked to be in higher places, so his gun can reach farther. He made note of the tallest buildings with open areas; places where the sniper can easily take aim.

Ignis took his chance, knowing the exact place the sniper would hide after receiving a new order. Instead of going after the targets, he hid by the gunman. He watched the man as he took aim and shot at the targets, looking nonchalant. Ignis couldn’t help but admire his skills.

Suddenly, the man stood up from his spot, dropping his rifle to the ground. “I know you’re there,” the man spoke, pulling out a handgun this time and aiming it. Ignis gritted his teeth, moving out of his hiding place and presented his own daggers.

Neither one of them moved, watching each other’s movements.

Ignis spoke first, carefully. “Who are you?”

“I’m sure you already know. I’m Prompto Argentum, Noct’s dear friend,” he grinned like he didn’t have two deadly weapons aimed at him.

“You’re Prompto...I do know who you are,” Ignis sighed, his daggers disappearing. Adjusting his glasses and out of his fighting stance, he spoke again, “Whatever are you doing, Prompto?”

“Same job as you, Iggy.” Iggy? “Protecting Noctis.”

“It’s much too dangerous-”

“I could care less. I don’t mind the danger as long as I protect the friend who does so much for me,” Prompto said, almost sad.

Ignis understood that all too well. The young man was also heavily skilled already (Ignis would explore the facts of that on another day). He just hoped Prompto’s careful enough to avoid Noctis from feeling worried about him. “I understand. You are 22 years old as well, so I shouldn’t coddle you.”

Grinning so brightly with flushed cheeks, Prompto let out a loud “Thank you!”

Why did he feel so flustered? Ignis ignored the feeling.

“You and I should work together,” Prompto suggested, glancing at his body.

Again, Ignis ignored it. “Now why’s that?”

“We both care about Noctis and it can take care of this issue faster. Also, wouldn’t you say it’s good to practice teamwork,” Prompto persuaded, shrugging.

The Crownsguard contemplated the suggestion. He didn’t mind it at all, and he would make sure that Noctis’ dear friend wouldn’t get into too much trouble. “Fine, I accept.”

Prompto cheered, “Great! Let’s meet again sometime!” Then he sprinted out the room.

Sighing, Ignis prayed to the Astrals that this wasn’t a mistake.

Thankfully, it wasn’t. The two have gotten closer ever since they started to work together. They’re learning a lot about each other, new skills and the best ways to deal with difficult missions.

Noctis happened to notice their newfound bond, however. He teased them, wondering why they became friends so suddenly. All they could do was lie and hoped that the Prince believed them. It did make Ignis think though.

Prompto and he had gotten quite close and...the boy was so charming. Usually, Ignis took care not to expose himself but lately, he’s been becoming more flustered around Prompto. He hardly did anything but when he did, he sure knew how to flirt.

One night, they defeated a group of men together. They worked extremely well together, their attacks were synchronized, and both did tricks off of each other. Ignis dared to call it fun.

“Well, that was easy,” Prompto commented as they left the destroyed room.

“When has it ever not,” Ignis joked. He watched as Prompto pressed his tongue against his cheek, taking the time to admire Ignis’ form.

Looking away, Ignis straightened his glasses. “I’ve always wondered how you figured out about these missions.”

“I’m very skilled,” Prompto winked and then shrugged. “Whenever you’re away, I simply glance over your notes. You should hide them better.”

“Hmm.”

“Soo,” Prompto dragged out. “You looked very hot, after killing that one guy.”

The advisor’s eyes felt like they were going to pop out his head. Prompto’s never been so bold before. “Excuse me,” Ignis stuttered.

Now, Prompto’s blushing. “We’ve been working together for a while and I noticed some things about you. Very nice things.”

“I see,” Ignis coughed into his fist.

“I wanted to know if you’re okay with...receiving a reward. For all your hard work, of course,” Prompto bit his lip. He seemed nervous.

“What kind of reward?”

The other glanced down at him again, pointedly at his crotch. “I’m sure you already know. Are you...”

“Yes,” Ignis said quickly. “I mean, I’m very much ok with it. Especially with you.”

Prompto’s answering smile was so sweet. “Then come here.” The advisor, trying to hide his eagerness, took two long strides and he was in front of the sniper. Prompto grinned at him and sunk to his knees, scooting closer. “This is gonna be fun,” he said as he unzipped Ignis’ tight pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.

Ignis isn’t the type to show off but he couldn’t help but preen when Prompto went still at the sight of his cock. “Wow. You’re big....”

“We should hurry,” Ignis warned him, with a slight smile.

Then a hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. Wetting his lips, Prompto lightly pressed his tongue against the head.

“Just the tip,” he breathed out. “Please.”

Prompto followed the instruction, suckling at the head of his cock. He kept a firm grip on his length, moving back at times to swirl his tongue around him. It’s all so overwhelming, he doesn’t think he’ll last.

“Prompto,” Ignis sighed, grabbing the boy’s blonde hair, softly caressing it for now. “You’re so good,” he praised.

Prompto moaned around his cock at the compliment. “You can cum in my mouth, you know,” he told the other man, swallowing down his cock once again.

How delightful, that invitation. The older man grabbed his hair tighter, enjoying the sensations and the sounds coming out of his partner’s mouth. He’s not gonna last long at this rate. Instead of preventing his release, Ignis let himself go, right into Prompto’s mouth like he suggested.

“Do you need,” Ignis started to offer.

Prompto shook his head. “No, I’m okay. I’ll deal with it later. Unless, you wanna come home with me,” he suggested with a wink and started to leave.

“I think I love him,” Ignis followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> yea


End file.
